Treasured Gift
by KJSlice
Summary: This is my version based on the episode "Child's Play" and a dream. Please review.


**Disclaimer: Out of respect to the estate of Johnston McCulley, Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, and Zorro Productions I respect the copyrights held by the groups and names listed. I don't intend on infringing on them. I'm only borrowing them for my own creativity and will return them in the same or better condition as I received them. No money is being made off this story.*

*Author's Note: This fan fiction story was inspired by the episode "Child's Play."*

"Treasured Gift"

It was a cloudy morning in Los Angeles, California as an elderly man; Senor Gregorio Romero worked his small farm. He worked very hard, for very little money, but his granddaughter, Cristina Herrera was also happy. Cristina's birthday was quickly approaching and he knew what she truly wanted in her heart was to be given Don Miguel Martinez's chestnut mare, Firestar when he passed away as a birthday present. But now, Don Miguel's son and heir, Don Pedro has come from Mexico City to claim his inheritance. Cristina was eating breakfast that morning and dreaming of the day when she could own and ride Firestar.

The sound of the front door opening had Cristina looking up to see her grandfather coming into the cottage. Cristina got very excited and leapt up out of her chair. "Do you have her? Where's Firestar?" Gregorio placed his withered, worn, hard-working hands gently on her shoulders and just as gently tried his best to explain the situation to her.

"I'm sorry; there will be no horse for your birthday." Cristina tried very hard not to look brokenhearted, but didn't have the time for the cottage door suddenly swung open and Don Pedro Martinez and his associate entered the room. The young man sneered at the pair of peasants with sheer disdain. "Go outside and feed the livestock."

Cristina returned the man's sneer and bitterly spat out the burning question in her heart. "Where's Firestar? Where's MY horse?" The young man raised his hand as if to strike her.

"Cristina! Please go and tend to the livestock!" Gregorio pleaded. As he watched his granddaughter stand her ground even though she really shouldn't at this time, Gregorio knew things could be very bad for the pair. "I said to go and feed the livestock!"

Don Pedro sneered at the young girl again as he watched her leave the cottage. "Wise decision, old man," he spat out. "I wouldn't want your granddaughter to see me teach you a lesson!" The young man took a menacing step toward the old man just then. "I want you and that terrible, ill-mannered brat of yours off my property by morning!"

Gregorio desperately pleaded with the heir and new owner of the Martinez estate. "I worked for your father, Don Miguel for a very long time! He promised the mare to my granddaughter! Can you find it in your heart to give her the animal?"

Don Pedro sneered even more crudely, "I don't care old man! I want the two of you off property by morning!" Gregorio's face turned red, his facial features tightened and he made a charge toward Don Pedro. Don Pedro easily slid out of the old man's way, allowing the elderly man to stumble into the bunk beds. "As I said old man, be gone by morning!" Gregorio made another attempt at charging the young man. Once again, Don Pedro easily side stepped the old man and allowed his associate to grab him.

"I can't believe you would be so cruel!" Gregorio cried out. "Don't you understand, Cristina loves that mare and you have no use for the animal? Please can't you just give the horse to her?"

"I've had enough of your mouth, old man!" Don Pedro bellowed, his face turning red. He moved to strike Gregorio, as his associate held the elderly man. Pulling back his hand, he struck the old fast and hard across the face.

"That is QUITE ENOUGH!" a deep voiced bellowed from behind. Don Pedro turned to see a tall figure dressed in all black.

"W-who are you?" Don Pedro stammered.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zorro!" the tall figure announced, introducing himself. Don Pedro exchanged glances with his associate. There was an instant, intense greedy look in their eyes. They knew the large reward placed on the head of this "outlaw", and while Don Pedro really didn't need the money, it was still exciting to get the chance to collect it!

"So, you're the infamous Zorro. I shall have the pleasure of killing you and collecting the reward!" Don Pedro yelled as he withdrew his pistol and pointed it at the taller man. Zorro nodded in acknowledgement, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Are you so certain you've caught me?" Zorro inquired.

Don Pedro cocked the pistol and squeezed the trigger but Zorro simply moved the weapon out of his way and punched the man in the face. His associate moved to attack Zorro from behind and failed. With Gregorio looking on helplessly, a much larger fight ensued right before his very eyes.

Somehow, Zorro escaped their clutches and dashed outside to his faithful stallion, Toronado. As the pair rode away, Don Pedro steadied his pistol and fired a single shot. The musket ball shot out from its home, seeking its target, quickly slicing through the stallion's leg, just above the knee, although it was superficial. Don Pedro and his associate ran to their horses and rode in the opposite direction, leaving Zorro to give chase. As he turned around and tried to catch up to them, the injury to Toronado's leg bothered him. Pulling up the stallion, Zorro dismounted and checked the injury. It wasn't life-threatening but it would prevent any riding for some time. Rather than risking any further damage, Zorro quickly dismounted and checked the injury. "You'll be fine, boy. Unfortunately, no riding for some time," he told the stallion as he undid the cinch and removed the saddle. "I wouldn't want anyone to catch you only to find out who you belong to." He gave the stallion a pat on the rump and told him to go home.

After watching the stallion run off and stashing the tack behind some boulders, Zorro made his way down the road on foot. It was a long way back to the secret cave. At that precise moment, Victoria Escalante was traveling in a wagon along the road. "Ah, how lovely to see you on this fine morning, Senorita!" he greeted her warmly.

"Zorro! What are you doing out here and without a horse?" Victoria Escalante asked, surprised. "Has something happened to Toronado?"

"A mere flesh wound from a young blade's pistol. Nothing to worry about, Senorita." Zorro amused, as he approached her wagon. "Care for some company?"

Victoria was elated! "Oh by all means! I would love it!" She scooted over to make enough room for him to join her on the seat. Once the pair was settled, Victoria signaled the horse to move along the road. "My tavern is filled with people Don Pedro kicked out of their homes and off their lands. While they can't pay, I'll not let them starve or sleep in the streets. That is all I can do for them."

"The strength and depth of your heart is unlimited, dear sweet lady. Sadly, our Alcalde doesn't feel the same way." Zorro observed. As they traveled down the road. The sound of hoof beats caught their attention. "Sargent Mendoza." Glancing quickly at Victoria, "You better not be seen with me. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." He told her as he jumped down from the seat and ducked under the tarp.

"Morning, Senorita. Have you seen Zorro anywhere near this area?" Sargent Mendoza inquired as he pulled up beside the wagon.

"Zorro, around here? Goodness, no I haven't!" Victoria replied. "Why do you ask?"

"We got a report saying Don Pedro Martinez had a run-in with the outlaw in this area. Oh well, adios, Senorita."

Victoria watched as the soldiers left, before looking down at the tarp, still thinking Zorro was hiding. "You can come out now, they're gone." No response. Victoria tried again. "I said, 'you can come out now.' Zorro? You can..." Throwing back the tarp, she suddenly saw he was nowhere to be found. She slumped against the seat, confused and disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zorro on foot, ran to the secret, hidden cave. Entering the cave and not seeing Toronado there, Zorro was confused. "Where's Toronado? I sent him home hours ago, he should have been here by now." Felipe looked alarmed. "No, no. Don't worry, you know he'd never let himself by captured. If he hasn't returned, it's for a good reason. Let's get some sleep. There's much to do." They left the cave and went back into the house.

* * *

Toronado was enjoying himself, running free in the desert, despite his injury. Galloping around, feeling the wind blowing through his long mane. He circled through the valley and up the rise, slowing down to a relaxing walk. Sniffing the air, his nostrils quivered with excitement! There was a mare in season somewhere in the area! Seeking the mare out, he ran along the meadow until he came across, an exquisite chestnut mare. Letting out a squeal of delight, Toronado raced to her side. Inquisitively sniffing each other, the pair of horses trotted off together. As he looked around him, Toronado noticed a young girl playing by herself. The girl looked lonely but happy, but also in need of a friend. Intrigued, Toronado slowly descended to get a closer look, he would put on a display of talent, finesse and power to get her attention.

As Toronado galloped in circles, he made sure to snort,whinny and neigh loudly so as to get the girl's attention.

* * *

Cristina walked among the trees, playing with different objects she found in her path. As she did so, the sound of horse's whinny caught her attention. Stopping short, and looking up Cristina was in complete awe of the magnificent sight she saw before her eyes. "Wow! What a horse! He's the most beautiful horse I've ever seen!" she whispered to herself. She crept closer, careful not to frightened the animal. "Here boy, it's okay, don't be afraid." she called gently.

Toronado walked closer, intrigued by the gentle voice. "Your leg, it looks very bad. Let me help you." Cristina stepped closer and bend down to wrap her sash around the great stallion's leg. "There. Now. How does that feel?" she asked after she was done. Toronado apparently nodded in approval. "Good." she said. "How about we go get you settled down some place for the night?" Cristina asked the stallion as she led the him off toward her family's barn.

* * *

Don Diego de la Vega, the alter ego of Zorro, rose the next morning to find Toronado's stall in the cave still empty. He was beginning to worry about the beloved stallion. It wasn't like him to be away for so long. Felipe came running into the cave, he had been trying to find the stallion for hours. "Felipe, I bet he's somewhere near the area where I turned him loose. Go saddle up a horse from the new herd we bought last month." As Felipe ran off to do what he was told, Diego quickly changed into his Zorro outfit. There was no telling what was going on with the treasured stallion.

* * *

Cristina patted the stallion as she tied him in place behind the barn. "You'll be fine here until I can tell grandfather about you. I need to give you a name. I think I'll call you 'Titan'. How do you like that? I think it suits you."

"Cristina! Cristina!" Gregorio shouted from the cottage.

Cristina turned at the sound of the voice. "I have to go in for supper." Cristina ran off toward the house, but turned back to where she had the stallion tied. "I love you, Titan."

Later that night, after supper and chores, Cristina returned to the stallion. "Evening, Titan," she greeted the stallion. "Grandfather went to bed early. I will stay with you tonight." she told the stallion as she laid down a couple of saddle blankets near the animal. "Good night, Titan." she murmured, settling down for the night.

* * *

The early morning hours found Cristina still sleeping near the stallion's stall at that time black cloaked figure approached the pair. "Well, Toronado, you look better, old friend." Zorro said in a low whisper. He bent down to check the bandage around the stallion's leg. "Not bad, not bad at all." He patted the stallion on the shoulder. "I can see and understand why you didn't leave her." Cristina slowly begun to stir from her sleep.

"Hey! Who are you?" Cristina shouted, leaping to her feet. "What are you doing with MY horse?"

Zorro turned calmly to look at the young girl. "Your horse? I'm sorry, I thought this was my stallion."

"Titan is MY horse!" Cristina said fiercely. Zorro was shocked and amused at the same time.

"Titan? Funny, I thought this was my stallion, Toronado." Zorro observed. He stepped away from the great horse. "Tell me something. My stallion comes to me when I whistle. Does yours?"

Thinking for a moment. Cristina responded with a quick, "Yes, he does!"

"Show me."

Cristina tried her best to whistle loudly, but just couldn't do it. "Okay, so I can't whistle like you. But he's still my horse!"

Zorro thought tactfully, before whistling for the stallion. Naturally Toronado walked right up to him. "I know, boy."

Cristina was crestfallen. With shoulders slumped heavy, she looked defeated, sad and heartbroken all in one.

"I'll make you an agreement. How about we come for a visit twice a week? You can even join me for a ride."

Cristina wiped the tears running down her cheeks. Looking up, it took a moment to allow his words to sink. "Oh yes! I would love it!" She rushed to throw her arms around Zorro's neck, leaving the masked man laughing at her antics.

"Let's get back you back to your grandfather." Zorro told her.

* * *

"Cristina! Christina! Where are you?" Gregorio yelled outside the cottage. Searching high and low, Gregorio couldn't locate the little girl. A horse snort drew Gregorio's attention. Looking up, he saw Don Pedro, his associate and several other men on horseback with torches. "Oh no! Please, don't, your honor! Let me find my granddaughter! Please!"

"I told you and that brat of yours to be gone, old man!" Don Pedro shouted sternly. "Now you'll pay for your disobedience!" Several of the men rode had dismounted and started to burn the surrounding property.

Sergeant Mendoza and Victoria came riding up the road (Zorro having alerted Victoria by leaving a note in her room, in which she alerted Mendoza) and immediately intervened. "Don Pedro! You can't do that! These people worked faithfully for your father and they can do the same for you if you treated them with kindness."

"This is MY land and I can do what I want on it and with its people! Stand aside, Senorita! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" Don Pedro shouted, his features twisted crudely.

A horse's loud, piercing whinny sounded through the air and silence everyone. Zorro, holding Cristina in the saddle came trotting up to the cottage. "Don Pedro! Leave this family alone!" Zorro yelled as he lifted Cristina from the saddle and placed her on the ground. She ran to her grandfather's side.

"Kill him!" Don Pedro shouted to his men.

"Gentlemen, listen to me. I don't wish to kill or be killed and I know he's threatened your lives and homes. But if you leave now, you'll be spared from this man, that is my promise to you." Zorro declared.

The men shared looks, dropped their torches, and wheeling their horses around, galloped off into the hills. Don Pedro was shocked and angry. "Get back here! All of you! I'll burn your homes!" he shouted to the retreating men.

Zorro withdrew his whip and let the popper snake through the air to wrap around Don Pedro and his associate's arms, forcing them to drop their the two men rode away from the scene with Zorro giving chase.

Racing along the valley trail, Zorro handily catches up to the associate's horse and promptly knocks him off the animal. Quickly running along side Don Pedro's horse, Zorro leaps from the saddle and takes the man out of his. Both men tumbled to the dusty, dry ground, sending up a great cloud of dirt. Once they were on their feet, they each reached for their whips.

Don Pedro smiled evilly as he sent his whip cracking across the dirt; Zorro just smiled and cracked his own whip. Don Pedro sent his whip out to seek Zorro's flesh and failed. Zorro released his whip and expertly connected with the Don's whip holding hand. Dropping the weapon at the instant it stung his hand, Don Pedro looked shocked.

"Now that we have an audience. There's something I'd like you to read." Zorro announced. "Here. Your father's will. Read it, please."

Don Pedro caught the small tied bundle, removed the ribbon and read aloud. "To all those you who have served me, I hereby make them free landowners with two acres each." Everyone cheered excitedly.

"Go on. Read the last few lines, please." Zorro instructed.

"To my devoted and dearest stable hand, Cristina. I leave you my mare, Firestar. Take good care of her and happy birthday, my dear." Don Pedro looked up after he was finished. "How? When?"

Zorro looked at the man and simply said, "Last night. I took it before you could destroy it. You see, Don Pedro, if you showed your people kindness, they'll return the favor."

A snort from Toronado had Cristina approaching him. "Toronado, come on, boy," she told the stallion. Leading him over to his true owner. "Here you go, Zorro. Don't forget our deal."

Zorro offered to shake the young girl's hand. "Of course not!"

* * *

A few months later, Cristina felt like she was on cloud nine, as she loved her rides on Toronado with Zorro. She felt her heart soar along with his sharp hooves as they Cristina was brushing out Firestar's chestnut coat after breakfast when she felt something move against her hand. She moved her hand away from the mare's underbelly and then moved it back. There it was again! Something moved into her hand! Her eyes grew wide at the realization! Firestar was in foal! Cristina was so overjoyed she was about to shout to the world! But wait! Who was the foal's sire? Did Don Miguel breed Firestar and not tell Cristina? No, no, Don Miguel wouldn't do a thing like that and not let Gregorio in on the secret. Cristina slowly approached the mare's head and stroked the lovely blaze running down her face. "Suppose you tell me who you've been visiting with, hmm?" Firestar just snorted and nuzzled the girl's hand. "No, no, you've had plenty to eat."

Cristina left the barn, still walked among the clouds at the thought of a foal out of her lovely and beloved mare. Gregorio looked up as Cristina entered the cottage. "Well, what's that big smile all about, Cristina?" he asked her. Cristina said nothing and went about her chores. Gregorio was now curious, but said nothing to her.

Later that night, after supper, Cristina went out to check on Firestar. She didn't know her grandfather had followed her out to the barn. "How are you feeling tonight, Firestar?" she asked, as she stroked the mare's neck. "How's the foal doing tonight?" Gregorio was taken aback! Firestar was in foal! Why didn't he know about it? And who was the sire? There were too many questions running through his mind as he watched the pair. "Well, girl, I'll let you get your rest now. You take good care of that foal, understand?"

Gregorio left the barn hurriedly before Cristina spotted him. Entering into the cottage, he quickly and quietly closed the door before dashing over to his bed. Cristina came into the cottage just then, happily humming to herself.

* * *

Don Diego was working on a science experiment in his secret lab, when he heard Toronado growing restless in his stall. "What's wrong, boy?" He could see the big black stallion was restless about something, but he didn't know what was the cause of it. "I know, you want to go visiting." he realized. "Well let's go visiting!" He quickly changed into his Zorro outfit as Felipe got the stallion ready.

When the pair arrived at the Romero farm, Cristina was outside lovely doting on Firestar. "Hello there!" she called as she waved. She came jogging over to join the men. "Guess what!"

"You've taken up playing Chess?" Zorro teased.

Cristina shook her head. "No. Firestar is going to have a baby!" Zorro was thrilled.

"Well then, congratulations!" Zorro said grinning happily. "Who's the daddy? One of Don Miguel's stallions?"

Cristina looked perplexed. "No, Don Miguel didn't breed her, but we don't know the answer."

Zorro looked stunned. "Well, either way it's a surprise gift."

"Yes, yes it is, a surprise." Gregorio agreed.

Just then, Firestar let out a loud whinny. Toronado returned the greeting. The big stallion trotted over to the mare and nuzzled her. Everyone watched the exchange between the horses. "Wait a minute, you don't suppose..." Zorro wondered. He looked at the stallion, "Is there something you didn't tell me about when I released you?" Toronado just tossed his elegant head. "A treasured gift!"

Cristina's jaw dropped! So Firestar was carrying Toronado's foal! Oh how wonderfully exciting! "Oh my goodness! This really is the best birthday present ever!" she said joyously. "I don't know who to hug first! Ha ha!" Everyone just laughed. It really was very exciting to say the least.

"How much longer until this special foal makes its debut?" Zorro asked.

"I'm guessing Firestar is six months along, because I can feel the foal kick when touch around her underbelly." Cristina answered. "So five months from now, we'll see a precious little foal," She walked over to the horses then. "and it'll be half of you, boy. Thanks for the gift." She patted the stallion on the smooth neck, followed by wrapping her arms around the stallion in a thankful hug.

* * *

Five months later, Cristina was on her way out to the barn to check on Firestar and possibly help the mare foal. She was just gathering up the supplies when she heard a the cutest little whinny she ever heard! Firestar had foaled all on her own! She cautiously approached Firestar's stall and peeked around the corner. She gasped as the precious chestnut colt with its dark, liquid brown eyes gazed her way. "Oh! Aren't you just adorable!" she squealed with delight. Carefully she approached the colt, holding out her hand, and speaking in low tones, she let the colt sniff her hand. "Wow! you're probably the biggest foal of ever seen!" she remarked as she realized just how tall the colt was. "Let's see, you need a name. Your mother's name is Firestar and your father's name is Toronado. Hmm, both of those have nature elements in their names. How about Starwind?"

The colt playfully headbutted her in the chest. Cristina laughed at the colt's antics and rubbed his ears. "Ok, Starwind it is." At that moment, Cristina began dreaming of what the future held for this great colt of the most exquisite horses she had seen and known.

* * *

A few years went by and now Starwind is now a champion racehorse among the local farmers. Looking up at the sky, she said, "Thank you for allowing me to live this dream and have such a treasured gift." Starwind would go on to become a great stud with many sons, daughters and other progeny to continue the wonderful legacy that all started with the great black stallion, Toronado!

*THE END*


End file.
